


Day 19: Outdoors

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Avengers Tower, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Down Boys, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Roof Sex, Rooftop Garden, These Two Are Insatiable, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Steve moans against Bucky's mouth and pulls back to gape at him when Bucky starts working Steve's shorts further down his hips along with his underwear, the sun warming inch by inch of his bare ass as Bucky reveals it. "Bucky, what–"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh heyyyyyy, I'm finally up and running on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)! Come say hey or whatever! 
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. ~~69~~  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate~~  
>  16\. ~~Public sex~~  
>  17\. ~~On the floor~~  
>  18\. ~~Lazy morning sex~~  
>  19\. ~~Outdoors~~  
>  20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 19: Outdoors **

Bucky tips his face toward the sun, smiling, although Steve isn't sure he's aware of it. He wishes he brought his sketchbook outside with them, but they had their hands full of blankets, their basket, and other assorted picnic necessities. He could always go back inside to grab it, but that would be too conspicuous, and Bucky would be self-conscious. He made the best model when he was unaware he was modeling.

Besides, Steve is too warm, comfortable, and happy to leave his spot on the Tower's rooftop garden, anyway.

Stretching out on his back on the blanket near the remains of their lunch, Bucky sighs, tucking his hands behind his head and crossing his bare ankles. With his eyes closed, Bucky unwittingly becomes fair game for Steve's roaming gaze, which Steve could pretend had something to do with his art, but why bother? Bucky knows Steve liked looking at him; sometimes, he even pretends he doesn't notice just to allow Steve a little extra gawking time.

It seems this is one of those times. When they had finished eating, Bucky immediately stripped off his t-shirt, leaving himself in just his loose, black Bermuda shorts, which hung a bit low, leaving little doubt as to whether or not he was wearing anything underneath. (He isn't.) With Bucky spread out on his back, the sun kissing his golden skin, Steve stares unabashedly, drinking in the highlights in Bucky's silky brown hair, tied back in a stubby little knot; over his broad shoulders – one flesh, one muted whitish-silver metal; down his sturdy, well muscled chest and defined abs; following the faint, dark treasure trail starting below his bellybutton and disappearing beneath the waistband of his shorts; lingering on the pronounced bulge in those shorts where Steve knows from firsthand experience that Bucky is packing heat – and for once, that doesn't mean a firearm; and trailing down Bucky's thickly muscled thighs and beautiful calves before ending up on his undeniably adorable feet.

Steve could spend the rest of the unseasonably warm autumn day staring, but Bucky clears his throat, startling Steve from his trance. "Hi," Bucky says with a cheeky grin, staring back at Steve. "See somethin' you like?"

"Everything," Steve shoots back, moving closer and trailing the palm of his hand down Bucky's chest and stomach. "Have I told you lately how gorgeous you are?"

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago." Bucky smiles, sleepy and lazy, reaching up to drag his fingertips up the inseam of Steve's shorts. "But how 'bout you come down here and tell me again?"

Grinning and utterly smitten – what else was new? – Steve strips off his own polo shirt and crawls up between Bucky's thighs on the picnic blanket, pressing their bellies together and stroking a few loose long hairs back from Bucky's forehead. The sun warm on his bare back, he leans down, his lips close to Bucky's ear, and whispers, "Guess what?"

"What?" Bucky nuzzles against Steve's jaw, nipping first and then kissing over the same spots.

"You're gorgeous."

Bucky hums, sliding his hands down Steve's lower back and dipping below Steve's waistband with his fingertips. His fingers dig lightly into the upper swell of Steve's ass, and Steve glances around to be sure they're still alone before leaning down to kiss Bucky, slow and thorough. Stymied from reaching further by Steve's waistband, Bucky growls in frustration and shoves both hands between himself and Steve, yanking open Steve's fly and reaching back again to grab a double handful of Steve's ass beneath his briefs.

Steve moans against Bucky's mouth and pulls back to gape at him when Bucky starts working Steve's shorts further down his hips along with his underwear, the sun warming inch by inch of his bare ass as Bucky reveals it. "Bucky, _what_ –"

"Shh. Nobody can see us here," Bucky murmurs. "Look – we're surrounded by trees and bushes."

"Well, yeah, but–" Steve's face heats as his shorts end up bunched around his knees, and he blinks down at Bucky in disbelief. "So what are you suggesting here?"

Bucky laughs, sliding his hand between them again to rub Steve's cock, which is already expressing a great deal of interest in the proceedings despite his obvious embarrassment. "Mmm." Bucky mouths at Steve's throat and collarbones, leaving damp marks behind for the light breeze to dry. "Fuck, I love when you get hard like this for me," he says in the low, silky voice that means if Steve cooperates, things are about to get _very_ interesting.

Steve has every intention of putting up at least a token fight, but when he opens his mouth, instead of an argument, a heated groan falls from his lips at the expert motion of Bucky's hand on his dick. Time to concede defeat; he can only hope their enhanced hearing will pick up the sound of anyone approaching before they can be caught boning in the garden.

Not that the risk of getting caught isn't a bit of a turn-on in its own right.

"I want you," Steve breathes, nipping at Bucky's earlobe, and Bucky sighs, tilting his head to open his neck up to Steve, who takes advantage of it immediately. "You want me to fuck you, sweetheart?"

"Yes!" Bucky gasps, gripping Steve's ass in both hands again, and Steve grins into his throat. He knows damn well what it does to Bucky when he drops a well-timed curse word, especially when Bucky's already riled up like he is now. "Oh, _God_ , yes, baby, fuck me _right now_ , please, Stevie—"

Chuckling, Steve shuts him up with a wet, leisurely kiss, lifting himself just enough to unfasten Bucky's shorts and managing to wrangle them down and off without releasing Bucky's eager mouth. Long legs free of their confines, Bucky wraps them around Steve's waist, dragging him down on top of Bucky again, Steve's stiff cock riding the crease where Bucky's thigh meets his hip and making them both whimper.

Steve traces Bucky's lips with his thumb before pushing it between them, and Bucky eagerly sucks on it, getting it slick and wet. Reaching between them again, Steve rubs the wetness over Bucky's entrance, massaging light circles against the ring of muscle before slowly pushing the tip of his thumb inside and luxuriating in the sounds of pleasure Bucky makes in response. Bringing his hand back to Bucky's mouth, Steve offers his index and middle fingers, allowing Bucky to give it the same treatment he gave Steve's thumb before bringing his soaked fingers to Bucky's hole and pressing them both inside.

With a deep groan, Bucky tips his head back, his mouth falling open, his dark eyelashes fanned over his high cheekbones, and Steve is entranced, unable to tear his eyes away. Bucky's beauty never ceases to amaze him; he was always beautiful, but everything he has been through and survived has given him a worldliness he never exhibited as a young smart-ass in Brooklyn or even as a sergeant fighting a war on an unfamiliar continent. He looks like he's _lived_ , and no matter what it cost him, he has come out triumphant on the other side, reborn and radiant.

"Steve," Bucky rasps, "I need you. Please?"

Pressing another kiss to Bucky's lips, Steve pulls back and nods, stroking Bucky's warm, velvety insides with his fingertips. "Is spit gonna be enough for you?"

"'Course not." Bucky bites down on his smirking lower lip. "Check the basket."

Raising an eyebrow, Steve manages to hook the edge of the picnic basket and drag it closer, tipping it so he can peer inside and bursting into laughter. "You put lube in the picnic basket?"

"Duh."

"So," Steve says, grinning, "you had this planned all along?"

" _Duh_." Bucky shrugs. "When _don't_ I have this planned?"

"Good point." Steve pulls back to kneel between Bucky's legs, slicking himself with the lube and pushing his fingers back inside to spread it around. Bucky stares up at him expectantly, his tongue sneaking out to moisten his red lips as Steve crawls over him again, steadying his cock with one hand before pushing inside Bucky to the hilt in one smooth, steady stroke.

Bucky cries out in bliss, eyelids fluttering, his hands sliding up to clutch Steve's sun-warmed back. "That's it, baby," Steve growls, kissing his open mouth. "You take me so nice, Buck. Fuck – you're so tight, so fuckin' hot…"

"Ahh," Bucky manages, propelling his hips upward in sharp little movements. His heels dig into Steve's ass, pulling Steve deeper inside him and spurring Steve's own thrusts, quick and hard. Neither says another word for a while, incoherent sounds bleeding together as they move as one. Before long, Bucky's low cries become sharper along with his movements, his fingernails scraping hot lines parallel to Steve's spine, and Steve thrusts harder against him, chasing Bucky's pleasure first and his own only peripherally.

"Feel good, baby?" Steve pants against Bucky's cheek, and Bucky moans, his breath blowing hot through Steve's sweat-damp hair.

"Sit up, honey," Bucky gasps. "I wanna get in your lap, okay?"

Breathing hard and fast, Steve nods, tucking his hands beneath Bucky's ass. "Hang onto my neck," he murmurs, and Bucky obeys just in time for Steve to pull back onto his knees, effortlessly lifting Bucky onto him without breaking their connection.

Bucky cries out as much with awe as with pleasure, tightening his legs around Steve's waist and using this leverage to grind hard against Steve, muffling a shout against the side of Steve's neck, his fingers digging mercilessly into Steve's shoulders. "You close?" Steve huffs, arms wrapped as tightly around Bucky's waist as he dares while still allowing them to move, and Bucky nods, a furrow of concentration appearing between his dark eyebrows.

"I'm – oh, Stevie, I – _fuck!_ " Bucky's mouth falls open, and, recognizing what's about to happen, Steve dives in to cover it with his own just in time to capture Bucky's impassioned howl as his body stiffens and he comes hard, splattering himself and Steve up to mid-chest.

Holding Bucky tightly as he quakes through his orgasm, Steve breathes in Bucky's cries, absorbing his lover's scent and the feeling of Bucky's skin beneath his fingertips and the warmth of the sun on their shoulders, and while he's focusing on all of these things, Steve's orgasm slams into him, turning his body first to stone and then to rubber, leaving him gasping and twitching. "Bucky," he groans as he comes down, burying his face in Bucky's neck, his every muscle pinging like a cooling car engine. The breeze is warm, drying the sweat cooling on their skin, and only when Steve catches his breath does he realize Bucky is shaking with silent laughter.

"What?" Steve asks, pulling back in disbelief, unable to keep a smile from spreading across his own face at the beauty and honesty of Bucky's own grin.

"I thought I had about a fifty-fifty chance of talking you into this." Bucky runs his fingers through Steve's hair, pulling lightly when he reaches the back of Steve's head. "I should always remember, any time I want to convince you to do anything, all I need to do is sweet talk you and grab your dick."

Steve makes a face at him. "To put it in your terms, _duh._ "

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos may prevent flash floods!
> 
> ...OMG, you guys. Tomorrow's prompt. How will I ever decide?!


End file.
